Does That Make Me Crazy?
by otakuninja14
Summary: Summary: "I knew this field trip was a bad idea." Shikamaru groaned as he watched the car go up into flames into the distance. Welcome to Senju Mental Facility! Come meet all of our crazies!
1. The Field Trip That Started Everything

**Does That Make Me Crazy?**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "I knew this field trip was a bad idea." Shikamaru groaned as he watched the car go up into flames into the distance. Welcome to Senju Mental Facility! Come meet all of our crazies!**

_Hi...Um well in Otakuninja14 and this is my first fanfic. Welcome to my first story. By the way did you see where i got the title from?...no? oh. Its from the song Crazy by Gnarls Barkly. I though it was fitting. Anyway Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Sadly I am legally inclined to admit that I don't own Naruto. I can dream!

Chapter 1: The Field Trip That Started Everything

Gathered in front of Konoha Academy were a group of students awaiting to board the lined up buses. "Everyone...Please stay in a straight line..." the masked teacher droned as he kept his face pressed into the suspicious orange book. Of course the high school students continued loudly chatting.

"Man! I cant believe that this is really a field trip! I mean who sends students to an nut house!" a dog-like boy shouted in the crowd, only to harshly bashed over the head by a fist. "Shut it Kiba! I don't like this any more than you do! And it's a mental facility center (AN:I made this up) not a nut house!" "OW! Its the same difference Sakura! I swear my mom set this up so that a psycho can get rid of me! I cant even bring Akamaru! ", Kiba's protests turn into a whine. "Troublesome.", a certain lazy Nara muttered from behind the argument. The quiet ones of the group, Choji, Shino, and Hinata nodding in agreement. "If this wasn't mandatory for my psychology grades I would have stayed home." Shikamaru groaned as he stifled a yawn.

"Alright mina, It is time to board the bus. Please behave for the driver." Their teacher, if he could be called one, Mr. Hatake Kakashi called to the students with little to no enthusiasm. Once on their way, Sakura remembers something. "Sensei, didn't you say that some friends of yours work there?" Kakashi nodded his head "Uh huh some are patients too." "It would only make sense that Kakashi sensei is friends with the crazy." Ino muttered under her breath. None the less, Kakashi heard her. "Maa Maa, they aren't that bad.", Kakashi says with his weird eye smile. "I'm surprised you aren't locked up with them." Kiba growls under his breath.

Meanwhile, Poor Hinata Hyuga was sweating bullets from the suffocating atmosphere emanating from her seat mate, Sasuke Uchiha. She was sure his glare was killing puppies somewhere.

(AN: You want to know the reason why? I might just tell you! Now where was I...ah yes)

As the buses pull into the parking lot of the facility they are greeted by a middle aged man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose smiling warmly at them. "Welcome students to Senju mental facility. My name is Umino Iruka. I work as one of the counselors here and I am going to lead the tour through the center." Iruka pleasantly chirps. At this many of the students feel a little less apprehension. "Yo Iruka-kun" Kakashi greets with a lazy wave. The other man sighs. "Hello Kakashi-san." The attitude only seems to roll over Kakashi as he gives another eye smile. The scared man turns back to the students. "Alright, lets just go ahead inside and begin the tour." All the students file behind Iruka as they are led into the building.

"The facility is currently owned by Senju Tsunade, who is the granddaughter of the facility's founder Senju Hashirama, hence th- "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka's lecture is interrupted by a loud call and a yellow and orange blur crashing into him. They land in a heap on the floor. "Wha- Naruto! What are you doing cant you see that Im-" The man's patronizing is drowned out of the student's mind from the blur or rather person that just slammed into their tour guide. Striking blue eyes and unusual whisker marks on tanned skin are framed by a head of spiky blond hair all put together with a wide, toothy grin. His kill-me-now orange hood was burning into their retinas.

"Yo Naruto." The silver haired greets to the blond. The blonds attention immediately turns to him. The apparent 'Naruto' leaps onto their teacher. Being prepared for this, Kakashi manages to stay standing. "Kakashi-sensei! Hi! What are you doing here! Don't you have to work! Did you bring me something! He-" "Maa maa Naruto, slow down. As you can see I am here with my students for a field trip. Say hello." Naruto blinks up at the group behind him like this is his first time notices them. He leaps up to face the group. "Um, Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Its nice to meet you all!" He chirps with his trademark grin. "Well I got to go, Garra is looking for me, Ill see you guys later!" the blond calls as he barrels down the hall.

The hallway is left in silence. Iruka finally gets back up. "Ano, sorry about that." Iruka apologizes. "Wow I didn't know they let people our age work here." Sakura stated "Heh, He looks like a fun guy, good thing to know we can hang out with the sane people here" Kiba laughs. Others agree, until they notice the nervous looks on Iruka's and Kakashi's faces. "Ano, Naruto doesn't work here." Iruka states. "Oh then he is a volunteer then?" Ino questions, not understanding what Iruka means. "No guys... Naruto is a patient here."

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN..._

_Well I'm really bad at making something dramatic...heheh_

_Anyway this is jus an Idea that I had floating in my head for a while. Please give me input on how do you like it. Tell me if I should continue or add pairings. So far I don't know where this story could go or anything. This is my first time so please be patient with me._

Thanks for reading and the feedback!

Otakuninja14

:D


	2. Insanity Is Definitely Contagious

Does That Make Me Crazy?

Chapter 2

Insanity Is Definitely Contagious

_Hi...IM SO SORRY! I know that I took forever and that I have no real excuse to give you. I just threw out a chapter and wanted to see how people reacted to it. And I am super happy with the results! I plan of updating more often so I hope you can remain patient with me. Anyway Enjoy!_

_Special Thanks To:_

_**Follows**_

_AmazonWarrior5_

_daisukeamaano582 _

_JayyZombie _

_killjoy282_

_koper_

_Onyx Viper _

_RedFoxKing_

_ShiKuroKitsune_

_The Flaming Darkness_

_Vocaloid4Eva_

_weirdcat_

_WhiteFangDarkClaw_

_wolfmoon30_

_**Favorites**_

_JayyZombie _

_Onyx Viper _

_The Flaming Darkness_

_daisukeamaano582_

_killjoy282_

_Vocaloid4Eva_

_wolfmoon30_

_**Reviews**_

_killjoy282_

_ShiKuroKitsune_

_JayyZombie _

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Sadly I am legally inclined to admit that I don't own Naruto.<p>

_Previously:_

_. "Ano, Naruto doesn't work here." Iruka states. "Oh then he is a volunteer then?" Ino questions, not understanding what Iruka means. "No guys... Naruto is a patient here."_

"..." The entire class was speechless... for a moment. "What! You mean that that guy is a nut case too!" Kiba shouted. "He seemed pretty normal too..." Ino muttered in disappointment.

The scared man frowned at the canine boy's words. " I wouldn't call Naruto that, he had a hard life and certain circumstances, but other than that he is just like all of you. Anyway, lets continue, headmaster Tsunade is expecting us."

And like that the tour continued with the students (at least most of them) keeping watch for any other 'nut cases' appearing. After walking down countless eerily silent hallways, a pink haired girl finally spoke up. "Um, Umino-san, where exactly is everyone?" The said man glanced back "Oh, all the patients are currently gathered in the mess hall for breakfast." "Isn't that dangerous? What if a fight or something breaks out?" The only blond in the group joins in. Iruka gives a light chuckle. "Oh no, the patients here are relatively peaceful now."

"Relatively...?""Now...?" The students mutter, unconvinced. However they don't get to inquire further when the hallway opens up to a room with a large viewing window. Through the glass reveals the mentioned mess hall full of eating and chatting people. It seemed normal albeit with a couple odd looking people...wait is that guy blue?! (AN: hint... hint, can you guess who that is?)

"This room has a one-sided window that allows staff to supervise the patients without disturbing their meal. Als- _CRASH!_ The tour guide was once again interrupted by a large noise coming from the halls behind them. "What the-UMINO-SAN! A young woman with black shoulder length hair holding...a pig?, bursts into the room. She stops, panting for breath. "_pant pant_ Tuna- _pant_ -de, _pant_ no _pant_ s..sake."

The students who are in panicked confusion look to their guide whose face is quickly paling.

"Oh no-RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Iruka is cut off (_again_, TAT poor Iruka) as a familiar blond barrels into the mess hall as if death is at his heels... well he isn't that far from the truth. The door leading to the mass hall shatters at the force of a flying object...no... no that's a person. The now identified person lands in a heap, not without taking a couple of people down with him.

What happens next is defined as... pure chaos.

Now everyone is off their seats, screaming, and running for the nearest exit. At the remains of the door is a woman. She looks young, in her twenties (AN: oh if only you knew) with golden blond hair tied off in two ponytails that sit on her...generous chest. Hazel eyes glinting with anger and interesting jewel mark rests in the middle of her forehead. She looks very pretty, if it wasn't for the large red tick mark and a sneer on her face that promised death and suffering.

The whole room freezes as she stands menacingly still asd surveys the room. Everyone and everything is silent, fearing that one noise or movement would provoke the woman.

It doesn't help.

"Where." She growls softly but it carries across the whole room. "Is." She reaches for the nearest thing, which is a table. everyone follows her movement and tenses. "My." In a feat of unimaginable strength lifts the table over her head and everyone in the mess hall is sweating bullets. "SAKE!" She throws it and man does it go flying. Its impact sends patients flying and like a switch everyone is reanimated in their efforts to escape.

Its futile.

The woman is grabbing anything in her reach. Tables, chairs, food,... unfortunate patients ect.

Some are still trying to reach the exit, only to be sent airborne by the projectiles. Others are curled up in a ball, accepting death and resigning to their fate. Others find refuge behind overturned tables. The rest have already been left unconscious(_hopefully unconscious_) as victims of the battle.

The young visitors in the safety of the supervision room can only watch in shock and muted horror at the chaos caused by this one woman.

"What...the... heck..." Shikamaru's voice is drowned out by the screams and havoc of the next room.

So much for good impressions

* * *

><p>So here you go. Sorry its kind of short. I'm supposed to be doing school work but I couldn't just keep you guys waiting and I felt mad at myself that I didn't do this sooner.<p>

Yeah please follow, fave, and review if you like!

I luv u guys and ill update soon. Bye!

Thanks for reading and the feedback!

Otakuninja14

:D


End file.
